1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recovering sprayed paint which misses the surface it is intended to coat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
French Pat. No. 76/07446 describes an arrangement of baffles employed for capturing paint particles, said baffles being situated downstream from a room and positioned in an array such that air containing entrained paint particles is forced to deviate from its linear flow into a more circuitous path around the baffle. Because of this arrangement of baffle, the entrained particles collide with the baffles where they are trapped while the purified air escapes to the atmosphere. With a sufficient accumulation of paint on the baffles, the paint runs off the baffles by force of gravity into recovery gutters. The recovery process is enhanced by washing the filters with a suitable solvent such as naphtha and agitated ultra-sonically, if necessary. Regeneration of the baffles is improved by coating their surfaces with an anti-adherent film of a material such as polytetrafluoroethylene or a silicone elastomer. A need, however, continues to exist for an improved technique of recovering the paint which accumulates on paint baffles without using a solvent.